The present invention relates to emergency equipment for vehicles and more particularly to a vehicle license plate holder assembly with roadside assistance request mechanism that includes a vehicle mountable housing assembly having a back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign and a pivoting license plate bracket having two pivoting arms each pivotally connected at a housing connection end to the vehicle mountable housing assembly and pivotally connected at a support plate connecting end to a side of a license plate support plate adapted such that the license plate support plate is movable between a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign covering position and a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign revealing position; the license plate support plate having license plate attachment apertures for allowing attachment thereto of a vehicle license plate; the back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign including a light source that is operable in either a continuous or a blinking mode.
It is often necessary for a vehicle operator to signal to passing vehicles that the vehicle operator is in need of help. It would be desirable, therefore to have a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d requesting sign or the like that may be displayed so that passing motorists have an opportunity to view the request and either directly render assistance or to call an assistance providing organization, such as the police, to request they send assistance to the vehicle location. Because help may be needed when it is dark, it would be a further benefit to have a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d requesting sign that was illuminated in either a continuous or a blinking manner to make it visible in the dark. Because it would be desirable to hide the xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign when it is not needed, it would further be desirable to have such a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign that was hidden behind the vehicle license plate when not in use but which could easily and rapidly be displayed when needed.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide vehicle license plate holder assembly with roadside assistance request mechanism that includes a vehicle mountable housing assembly having a back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign and a pivoting license plate bracket having two pivoting arms each pivotally connected at a housing connection end to the vehicle mountable housing assembly and pivotally connected at a support plate connecting end to a side of a license plate support plate adapted such that the license plate support plate is movable between a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign covering position and a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign revealing position; the license plate support plate having license plate attachment apertures for allowing attachment thereto of a vehicle license plate; the back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign including a light source that is operable in either a continuous or a blinking mode.
Accordingly, a vehicle license plate holder assembly with roadside assistance request mechanism is provided. The vehicle license plate holder assembly with roadside assistance request mechanism includes a vehicle mountable housing assembly having a back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign and a pivoting license plate bracket having two pivoting arms each pivotally connected at a housing connection end to the vehicle mountable housing assembly and pivotally connected at a support plate connecting end to a side of a license plate support plate adapted such that the license plate support plate is movable between a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign covering position and a xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign revealing position; the license plate support plate having license plate attachment apertures for allowing attachment thereto of a vehicle license plate; the back lighted xe2x80x9cHELPxe2x80x9d sign including a light source that is operable in either a continuous or a blinking mode.